


Defekt

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyaji wpada w odwiedziny do Takao, by zaprosić go na grupową randkę. Kiedy Kazunari dowiaduje się, że ma być na niej Shintarou, postanawia również się tam wybrać, choć nie może zrozumieć swojego byłego chłopaka, dlaczego tak szybko zgodził się na taką imprezę. Na miejscu okazuje się, że to nie koniec niespodzianek, bowiem wygląda na to, że Midorima się żeni...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defekt

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie było pisane dla mojej przyjaciółki, Niki, która prosiła, by wpleść w nią ją samą ( Hikari ), oraz jej "drugiego męża", Tsukkiego z "Haikyuu!!".   
> Stąd ten drobny crossover ^^

            Miyaji nie pierwszy raz w życiu go zaskoczył, ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy zaproponował coś takiego.

-         Uhm...- Takao postawił przed swoim gościem kubek z parującą herbatą.- Grupowa randka?

-         Tak jest! Z super ślicznymi dziewczynami, coś dla ciebie, Taka-chan!

-         Cóż, sam nie wiem.- Takao uśmiechnął się lekko, drapiąc po głowie.

-         Oh, daj spokój, Midorima się zgodził, a TY się nie zgodzisz?

Kazunari zastygł w bezruchu, patrząc z bijącym sercem na swojego senpai’a.

-         Shin-chan...idzie na grupową randkę?- zapytał głucho.

-         Noo tak! I ciebie też mam zamiar wyciągnąć! Oboje jesteście singlami, do cholery, czas to zmienić!

-         Uhm...taa...

Kiedy Miyaji wypił swoją herbatę, jeszcze przez chwilę rozmawiał z Takao. Nie mógł

jednak długo wytrzymać, ponieważ widział wyraźnie, że chłopak nie ma humoru. Pożegnał się więc i opuścił jego mieszkanie.

Takao został sam na sam ze swoimi myślami. Siedział przy stole w kuchni i gapił się

smętnie przed siebie.

A więc Midorima zgodził się pójść na grupową randkę...

Kazunari zamknął powoli oczy. Minął ledwie tydzień od ich pierwszej, naprawdę dużej

kłótni. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy oboje chcieli uderzyć się nawzajem, jednocześnie mając łzy w oczach. Takao był jedynym, który nie wytrzymał i rozpłakał się. Nie miał zamiaru wzbudzać w swoim ukochanym litości: po prostu nie mógł wytrzymać całego napięcia i w jednym momencie wszystko, co kumulowało się w jego sercu, wybuchło.

Midorima zaproponował, żeby zrobili sobie przerwę. Odetchnęli od siebie i odpoczęli.

Ale według Takao to miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej. Mieli po prostu przez jakiś czas nie

spotykać się ze sobą, nie rozmawiać. Skupić się na pracy i drobnych sprawach prywatnych, a po dwóch tygodniach na spokojnie porozmawiać i wrócić do siebie.

Dlaczego więc Shintarou postanowił iść na grupową randkę...?

Takao zacisnął szczęki, które zaczęły drżeć bez jego woli. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i

odetchnął głęboko.

Nigdy nie myślał o żadnych „skokach w bok”, nawet podczas takiej przerwy w związku.

Czy Midorima chciał tylko spędzić czas w towarzystwie kobiet? Ale przecież one szukały dla siebie mężczyzny. Jeśli nie na dłuższy okres, to chociażby i na jedną noc...

Czy wówczas będzie to zdrada? Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, na chwilę obecną Takao i

Midorima zerwali ze sobą, ale przecież jemu nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, żeby podczas tej „przerwy” przespać się z kimś innym. Przecież to było tylko dla odpoczynku...lada moment mieli do siebie wrócić. Świadomość, że wówczas zdradził go, byłaby nieznośna...

-         Shin-chan...- szepnął Takao.- Co chcesz zrobić...?

 

***

 

            Nigdy nie był na grupowej randce. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien ubrać, ani jak się zachowywać. Ale koniec końców zgodził się pójść. Z jednej strony bał się, w obawie, że będzie świadkiem, jak rozochocony przez alkohol Midorima idzie z jakąś kobietą do mieszkania, z drugiej zaś chciał tam iść dla świętego spokoju – dowiedzieć się, jak to w końcu z nimi jest.

            O 21:00 zjawił się pod wskazanym przez Miyajiego adresem. Knajpka była nieduża i raczej mało popularna, zważywszy na niewielką liczbę osób, która tam przebywała. Kiedy senpai się zjawił, wraz z Takao weszli do środka.

-         Wszyscy ponoć już są, tylko nie chciało im się na nas czekać – westchnął Miyaji.

-         Uhm. Jasne.

Z bijącym sercem Takao podążał za blondynem, czując w środku jakieś nieopisane

emocje. Był przerażony. Zdruzgotany. Ręce, które trzymał w kieszeni kurtki, zacisnął w pięści.

Z każdym kolejnym krokiem, kiedy coraz bardziej zbliżali się do ich pokoiku, czuł, że jego

serce bije coraz mocniej.

-         Cześć, cześć!- zawołał Miyaji, odsuwając drzwi i zdejmując buty. Takao poszedł w jego ślady.

-         Miyaji-san~ - rozległy się wesołe kobiece głosy.

-         Ej, no co wy?! Już pijecie?!

-         Pierwszy kieliszeczek, to nic takiego!- krzyknęła któraś z pań.

Takao wszedł do środka, przywołując na twarzy najradośniejszy uśmiech, na jaki tylko

było go stać w takim momencie.

-         Witam wszystkich!- powiedział, mając nadzieję, że jego głos nie brzmi sztucznie.

-         Midorima, Hikari, wy już znacie Takao – powiedział Miyaji.- Yuu-chan, poznaj proszę naszego starego, licealnego kolegę. Takao Kazunari. Takao, to jest Tora Yuuki.

-         Miło mi poznać – powiedział Takao do uśmiechającej się przyjaźnie szatynki. Wyglądała na jego rówieśniczkę, miała piękne, długie włosy i piwne oczy.

-         Nawzajem, Takao-kun!- powiedziała.- Możesz mi mówić po prostu Yuuki, jak wszyscy!

-         Oh...jasne – uśmiechnął się.- W takim razie ty mówi Kazunari!

-         Mm!

-         No dobra, siadajmy – powiedział Miyaji, zajmując miejsce przy drzwiach.

Takao przełknął ślinę i w końcu spojrzał na pozostałą dwójkę. Uśmiechnął się dość słabo

do blondwłosej przyjaciółki Midorimy, którą poznał dobrych kilka lat temu. Właściwie, to bardzo ją lubił, ale w tym momencie, patrząc, jak siedzi obok Shintarou, który nawet na niego nie spojrzał, coś go zabolało.

Zostało mu więc tylko jedno wolne miejsce, obok nowopoznanej koleżanki. Zajął je i

przysunął kieliszek do Miyajiego, który rozlewał teraz sake. Czuł, że musi się szybko napić.

Jak najszybciej.

-         Przepraszam za moją przyjaciółkę, Miyaji-san – mruknęła nadąsana Yuuki, zabawnie wydymając usta w dziubek.- Obiecała, że przyjdzie, a tu nagle się rozmyśliła i pojechała do Okinawy!

-         Nie ma sprawy, Yuu-chan! Właściwie, to ja zorganizowałem tę randkę, więc to ja powinienem zadbać o was...tymczasem mogłem zaprosić jedynie Takao i Midorimę...wybaczcie.

-         Ahaha! Miyaji-san, mówisz, jakby Shin-chan i Kazu-chan nie byli dla nas odpowiednimi partiami!- zaśmiała się Hikari.

-         Cóż, osobiście polecałbym starszych i bardziej doświadczonych!- Miyaji uśmiechnął się filuternie i przeczesał dłonią włosy, by nadać sobie bardziej flirciarskiego wyglądu.

Dziewczyny zaśmiały się wesoło, a Midorima uśmiechnął lekko. Takao również zdobył się

na uśmiech, jednak bardzo słaby.

Midorima wyglądał cudownie. Miał na sobie szare spodnie i ciemny sweter, przylegający

do jego muskularnego, szczupłego ciała. Włosy zaczesał do tyłu i najwidoczniej potraktował je delikatnie żelem, by się trzymały.

Takao zacisnął pięści pod stołem. Tak bardzo pragnął go teraz przytulić. Pragnął wszystko

wytłumaczyć, przeprosić i błagać, choćby i na kolanach, by stąd wyszli. By nigdy więcej nie chodzili na grupowe randki, by nigdy więcej się tak nie kłócili.

Nigdy więcej nie robili przerw...

-         No, drogie panie, jedna kolejka na mój koszt!- powiedział Miyaji.

-         Miyaji-san, nie kupisz nas przez sake!- zaśmiała się Yuuki, ale ochoczo podsunęła mu kieliszek, mrugając jednocześnie do Takao.

On również się do niej uśmiechnął, opróżnił szybko swoją szklaneczkę i podsunął ją

Miyajiemu. Pozostali zrobili to samo.

Wystarczyła godzina i kilka kolejnych kolejek gorącej sake, by Kazunari w końcu się

rozluźnił. Bał się, że każdy będzie tu każdego podrywać, ale był mile zaskoczony, bo kiedy ktoś się odzywał, słuchała go cała reszta, a potem komentowała, śmiała się i poruszała kolejne tematy.

Było całkiem zabawnie.

Do czasu...

-         Uhh!- Yuuki przeciągnęła się, wyginając lekko do tyłu i eksponując sporych rozmiarów biust. Miyaji gapił się na niego zafascynowany, popijając kolejny kieliszek alkoholu.- Rany, trochę już tu siedzimy, co?

-         Godzinę i dwadzieścia minut, nanodayo – powiedział Midorima, który tego wieczora zrelaksował się o wiele szybciej niż Takao.

-         A co, Yuu-chan, chcesz się przenieść do następnego baru?- zapytał Miyaji.

-         Niee, nie chce mi się – westchnęła dziewczyna, podpierając twarz łokciem.- Już i tak sporo wypiłam. Jakiś dżentelmen będzie musiał mnie odprowadzić...~

-         Nie licz na Shin-chana – roześmiała się Hikari, trącając swojego sąsiada.- My musimy wyjść razem, bo jutro czeka nas trochę papierkowej roboty.

-         Papierkowej roboty?- powtórzył Miyaji.

-         Mhm!- Hikari uśmiechnęła się.- Oh! Nie mówiłam ci? Nasi rodzice wspólnie doszli do wniosku, że ja i Shin-chan powinniśmy zostać małżeństwem!

-         Eh?!- wykrzyknął zszokowany Miyaji.

-         Rany, nie musisz tego rozpowiadać wszystkim na około – westchnął Midorima, nieco zły, spuszczając głowę.

-         Małżeństwem...?- powtórzył Takao. Jeśli czuł się delikatnie podpity, to teraz wytrzeźwiał w jednym momencie, aż za bardzo.

-         Tak jest.- Hikari skinęła głową.- To przez to, że nie mogłam sobie znaleźć porządnego faceta, a i Shin-chan też nikogo nie ma! Ponieważ ktoś będzie musiał przejąć firmę po moim tacie, rodzice zaaranżowali nasze małżeństwo.

-         Ale...Shin-chan chce zostać lekarzem – zauważył tempo Takao.

-         Haa? Ahaha! No tak, tak, Shin-chan zostanie lekarzem! Z kolei nasz syn przejmie po dziadku interes!

-         Syn...?

-         No wiesz, dziecko moje i Shin-chana – roześmiała się Hikari.- Rany, Kazu-chan, chyba za bardzo się upiłeś!

-         I nie macie nic przeciwko?- zdziwił się Miyaji.- To wbrew waszej woli...

-         Ja i Shin-chan przyjaźnimy się od dziecka.- Hikari wzruszyła ramionami.- W przedszkolu często mnie pytał „Ale Hikari...zostaniesz moją żoną, tak?”.

-         Hi-Hikari!- wykrzyknął Midorima, czerwieniąc się na twarzy.- T-to nie prawda!

-         Ależ prawda, skarbie, prawda!- Hikari pocałowała Midorimę leciutko w usta.

To było ledwie muśnięcie warg, ale Takao czuł, jakby właśnie został zdradzony. Miał

ochotę rozwalić stół i wybuchnąć płaczem. Hikari, którą do tej pory postrzegał jako swoją przyjaciółkę, w jednej chwili stała się znienawidzonym wrogiem.

-         Kazunari?- szepnęła Yuuki, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.- Źle się czujesz? Nie wyglądasz za dobrze...

-         Ugh...trochę...chyba nie powinienem był tyle pić...- mruknął Takao.

-         Oh...odprowadzę cię do domu – zaoferowała się Yuuki.

-         Nie, nie...poradzę sobie...

-         Pozwól mi, i tak powinnam już wracać. Jutro rano jadę do brata, zaopiekować się jego synkiem, powinnam się zdrzemnąć.

-         P-przepraszam...

-         Nic się nie stało.- Yuuki uśmiechnęła się i zwróciła do roześmianej Hikari:- Hikari-chan, ja i Takao będziemy już się zbierać.

Hikari, która właśnie ze śmiechem opowiadała coś o Midorimie, spojrzała na nią,

-         Eh...? OH! JASNE, YUUKI-CHAN!- wyciągnęła ku niej zaciśniętą dłoń z uniesionym kciukiem.- Nie przewróćcie się po drodze!

-         Tak, tak – mruknęła z uśmiechem Yuuki, podnosząc się z miejsca.

Takao, wstając, nawet nie musiał patrzeć na Midorimę. Tak jak od początku ignorował

jego obecność, tak teraz wciąż dla niego go tu nie było.

 

-         Masz naprawdę ładne mieszkanie!- powiedziała Yuuki, pomagając mu usiąść na kanapie.

-         Dziękuję...- szepnął Takao, czując się wykończony jak po treningu za czasów liceum.- Wybacz, nie jestem w stanie cię niczym poczęstować...

-         Nie ma sprawy. Mogę ci jakoś pomóc?- zapytała Yuuki, siadając obok niego i wpatrując się w niego uważnie.- Może chcesz wziąć jakieś leki, albo położyć się do łóżka.

Tak, chcę wziąć pudełko leków, położyć się do łóżka i zasnąć już na zawsze – pomyślał

-         Nie, dzięki...

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że właśnie pomyślał o samobójstwie...

-         Kazunari?- Yuuki nachyliła się nad nim.- Na pewno niczego nie potrzebujesz? Serio, martwię się, nie wyglądasz za dobrze...

-         Uhm...- Takao spojrzał jej w oczy i westchnął cicho. Nie wiele myśląc, przysunął się do niej i pocałował ją.

Nie opierała się, wręcz przeciwnie. Przymknęła oczy i pozwoliła, by pogłębił pocałunek.

Tak, właśnie tego teraz potrzebował. Bliskości.

Przysunął się bliżej, obejmując ją w pasie i przyciągając do siebie. Yuuki wsunęła dłoń w

jego włosy, a on sięgnął dłońmi pod jej bluzkę, sunąc powoli w górę aż do stanika. Nie odpiął go jeszcze, nie chcąc jej przestraszyć.

Jednak wyglądało na to, że ona była całkiem chętna. Zdjęła z siebie bluzkę, na moment

przerywając pocałunek. Takao również zrzucił z siebie koszulę, a potem pomógł Yuuki zdjąć jej spódniczkę. Jego oczom ukazała się brązowa, koronkowa bielizna, do kompletu ze stanikiem. Wracając ustami do jej ust, uniósł się lekko i razem powoli opadli na kanapę.

Jej ciało było przyjemnie ciepłe i miękkie. O wiele bardziej miękkie niż Midorimy. Każdy

facet w takiej sytuacji miałby ochotę wtulić się w nie i zrobiłby to z wielką przyjemnością.

Każdy, prócz Takao.

Oderwał od niej sta i spuścił głowę, patrząc na jej brzuch. Oddychał głęboko. Był

podniecony, ale to nie miało znaczenia.

Nie mógł tego zrobić...

Nie potrafił.

-         Nie mogę...-szepnął płaczliwie.- Przepraszam...nie mogę...

Usiadł z powrotem, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach i załkał. Jego wargi drżały silnie, nie mógł

tego kontrolować. Serce łomotało w piersi, miał ochotę wbić w nie nóż, byle tylko je uspokoić. Było mu słabo, czuł, że cały się trzęsie.

Yuuki usiadła z westchnieniem obok niego i powoli zaczęła się ubierać.

-         Jest ktoś, kogo kochasz?- zapytała.

-         ...tak...- szepnął Kazunari zdławionym głosem.

-         Gdzie jest teraz?

-         Eh...prawdopodobnie, nienawidzi mnie...

-         Rozmawiałeś z nią o tym?

Takao pokręcił przecząco głową.

-         Więc skąd wiesz, że cię nienawidzi?

-         Wygląda na to, że jest już z kimś innym...

-         To wcale nie oznacza, że darzy cię takim negatywnym uczuciem – powiedziała Yuuki, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.- Może czuje się zagubiona? Nie wie, co ma robić, i kieruje się impulsami? Do dość charakterystyczna cecha dla zakochanych. Pokłóciliście się, tak?

Skinął powoli głową, drżącą dłonią ocierając łzy z policzków.

-         A czy po tej kłótni, rozmawialiście potem na spokojnie? Wytłumaczyliście coś sobie?

-         Nie...

-         W takim razie idź do niej – powiedziała Yuuki z delikatnym uśmiechem.- Porozmawiaj z nią i udowodnij, że ci zależy. Pokaż, że jest dla ciebie najważniejsza.

-         Ale...przecież wyjdzie na to...że tylko MNIE zależy...to nie fair...on też...

-         Nie podchodź do tego w ten sposób – rzekła Yuuki z powagą, unosząc jego twarz i patrząc mu w oczy.- Takie zachowanie do niczego nie doprowadzi. Wiem to z własnego doświadczenia, Takao. Jeśli nie udowodnisz, że jest dla ciebie wszystkim i że kochasz ją ponad życie, to stracisz ją! Musisz jej pokazać, co czujesz! Inaczej to wszystko co między wami było, zniknie w jednej chwili! Być może ona czuje się zagubiona i potrzebuje powodu, żeby walczyć o wasz związek! To TY jesteś tym powodem, Takao. Więc dlaczego jeszcze przy niej nie jesteś?

Takao patrzył na nią załzawionymi oczami, powoli pojmując sens jej słów. On jest

powodem, dla którego Midorima chce walczyć? Czy to jest możliwe, patrząc na jego zachowanie?

Kazunari przełknął ślinę i sięgnął po swoją koszulę. Zdecydował.

-         Przepraszam, Yuuki-san!- powiedział, zrywając się z kanapy.- Muszę...muszę gdzieś iść!

-         No i to rozumiem!- zawołała uradowana, również wstając.- Ja też będę się zbierała! Życzę ci powodzenia, będę trzymała kciuki!

Takao skinął głową i, nie przejmując się obecnością, koniec końców, obcej kobiety w jego

mieszkaniu, wybiegł z niego i wypadł jak dziki ze swojego bloku.

Yuuki westchnęła ciężko i uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona. Sięgnęła do swojej torebeczki po

telefon i wybrała numer.

-         Hej, Hikari-chan~- powiedziała melodyjnie.- Wszystko załatwione, Takao pobiegł do niego!

-         Dobra robota, Yuuki-chan!- zawołała jej przyjaciółka.- Dziękuję ci za pomoc, mam u ciebie wielki dług!

-         Powiedz to Kenmie – westchnęła dziewczyna, kierując się do wyjścia.- O ile wcześniej nie oszaleje z zazdrości!

 

***

 

-         Takao...?- mruknął Midorima, zaskoczony jego obecnością przed drzwiami swojego mieszkania.

Takao dyszał ciężko, opierając się dłońmi o kolana.

-         Musimy....porozmawiać...- wysapał i spojrzał mu w oczy, prostując się.- Proszę...

-         Uhm...jasne...- Shintarou spuścił wzrok i przesunął się na bok, przepuszczając gościa.

Kazunari wszedł do środka i przeszedł do salonu, by w końcu usiąść. Przetarł dłonią

zmęczoną twarz i poczekał, aż jego chłopak usiądzie obok.

-         Napijesz się czegoś...?

-         Później – wysapał Takao i spojrzał hardo na zielonowłosego.- Shin-chan...kochasz mnie?

-         C-co...?! Co to za pytanie, tak nagle...- Midorima odwrócił wzrok, czerwony na twarzy.

-         Bo wiesz, Shin-chan ...- Takao roześmiał się lekko, nerwowo.- Ja cię kocham. Naprawdę, bardzo, bardzo cię kocham. Wiem, że powtarzałem ci to już nie raz. Ale...po prostu muszę to powiedzieć jeszcze raz!- Takao skłonił się przed nim.- Midorima Shintarou, kocham cię! Kocham cię całym moim sercem! Kocham cię, odkąd tylko pamiętam! Odkąd tylko zakochałem się w tobie w liceum, to uczucie ani na moment nie osłabło!- Takao przełknął szybko gulę w gardle, i choć łzy kapały na kanapę, mówił dalej:- Jesteś najważniejszą osobą w całym moim życiu i nie mogę cię stracić! Nie chcę...cię stracić...- Takao zawahał się na moment. Przez jego głowę przebiegły myśli, że Midorima naprawdę chce wziąć ślub z Hikari. Że już nic do niego nie czuje i że lada moment przeprosi go i powie, że to koniec.- Ja...- załkał.- Shin-chan, ja...naprawdę...tak bardzo cię kocham...

Oparł się czołem o kanapę i rozpłakał na dobre. Zaciskał mocno szczęki, ale z jego gardła

nadal wydobywało się ciche zawodzenie i jęki.

W końcu, zbierając się na odwagę, podparł się dłońmi i miękkie siedzenie i powoli uniósł.

Spojrzał na siedzącego przed nim mężczyznę.

Shintarou płakał.

-         Eh...? Sh-Shin-chan?

-         Bakao...- jęknął Midorima, zdejmując okulary i przyciskając palce do oczu.- Jak możesz mówić, że mnie kochasz...kiedy płaczesz z takim żalem? Jak możesz wyznawać mi uczucia z taką smutną twarzą? Jak...jak możesz mi to robić...?

Midorima opuścił okulary na podłogę i przysunął się do Takao. Objął go i przytulił do

siebie mocno, jakby bojąc się, że w każdej chwili może zniknąć.

-         Nie myśl, że kochasz mnie bardziej, niż ja ciebie – szepnął.- Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo moje uczucia przewyższają twoje!

Takao objął go, wbijając palce w jego umięśnione plecy. Zagryzł wargę i powoli wziął

oddech, rozkoszując się tak dobrze znanym, ukochanym zapachem.

Shintarou odsunął głowę do tyłu i pocałował swojego chłopaka. Mocno, ale jednocześnie

czule, z miłością. Takao jęknął cicho w jego usta i zamknął oczy. Tak bardzo za tym tęsknił. Tak bardzo chciał to znowu poczuć, znów rozkoszować się znanym smakiem...tak bardzo pragnął Midorimy.

-         Chcę tego – szepnął Shintarou.- Teraz!

Takao ledwie skinął głową. Midorima zerwał się z kanapy i wziął go na ręce. Szybki

krokiem przemierzył salon i wszedł do sypialni, a tam delikatnie położył Takao na łóżku i rozpiął jego koszulę. Takao w tym czasie już odpinał pasek swoich spodni, a kiedy skończył – odpiął jego.

Rozebrali się do naga. Kazunari trząsł się lekko, chociaż nie było mu wcale zimno.

Midorima zakrył go swoim ciałem i obsypał pocałunkami całą jego twarz, pozbywając się śladów po wylanych łzach. Jednak one nadal wypływały z jego oczu, niepowstrzymane.

Shintarou przesunął ustami po jego brodzie, a później po szyi. Całował delikatnie jego

obojczyki, powoli zsuwając się coraz niżej. Takao zamknął oczy, chłonąc każdy najmniejszy moment tej chwili. Wsunął dłonie we włosy Midorimy, bez konkretnego celu – chciał zwyczajnie czuć ich dotyk pod palcami.

Zielonowłosy powoli zbliżał się do podbrzusza. Takao czuł jego ciepły oddech na skórze,

nie mógł się przez to skupić, a kiedy Midorima wziął do ręki jego penisa i zaczął przesuwać po nim gorącym językiem, w ogóle przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek.

-         Mam wrażenie, że wyszedłem z wprawy przez ten tydzień – mruknął Shintarou.

-         Ja...powiedziałbym, że jesteś jeszcze lepszy – jęknął cicho Takao.

-         Nie zamierzam się dziś powstrzymywać.

-         Nie zamierzam cię zatrzymywać...

Midorima uśmiechnął się lekko i wsunął do ust jego członka. Takao jęknął głośno, kiedy

poczuł, jak język Shintarou przesuwa się po czubku. Powoli, centymetr po centymetrze, wkładał go sobie coraz głębiej, aż do gardła. Oddychał szybko przez nos, jego twarz była zarumieniona, a przymrużone oczy błyszczały w słabym świetle księżycowej poświaty. Kazunari cieszył się, że nie zapalili światła. Jego twarz zapewne przypominała teraz wielkiego buraka.

Uniósł się na łokciach, by mieć lepszy widok na swojego chłopaka. Midorima podczas

tego typu pieszczot nigdy nie spoglądał mu w oczy, jednak tym razem było inaczej, co bardzo chłopaka zaskoczyło. Pieszcząc ustami i językiem jego męskość, spoglądał na niego spod długich rzęs.

-         Nie...nie patrz...- szepnął Kazunari, jednak sam nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego zmysłowego spojrzenia.

Chwilę później doszedł z jękiem, opadając na poduszki. Midorima wyjął go z ust i jeszcze

chwile przesuwał dłonią po całej długości. Potem przysunął się do Takao i uniósł lekko jego nogi, kładąc uda na swoich. Sięgnął do szafki nocnej i otwarł gwałtownie szufladkę, omal jej nie wyciągając zupełnie. Wyjął z niej niewielki flakonik z oliwką i wylał jej sobie sporą ilość na dłoń. Nie przejmując się rozsmarowaniem jej, przyłożył rękę do pośladków Kazunariego i wsunął między nie dwa palce.

Takao krzyknął cicho, czując, jak zaczynają go penetrować. Niezbyt szybko, ale też nie

zupełnie wolno, przez co trochę się spiął. Nim zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego uczucia, Midorima wsunął kolejny palec.

-         Nie...- jęknął płaczliwie Takao, chwytając go za rękę.- Proszę, włóż już go...chcę...poczuć go...szybko...

-         Tsk! Nie mów takich rzeczy...ot tak!- mruknął Midorima, jednak posłusznie wyjął palce i, moszcząc się wygodnie między jego nogami, wsunął powoli swojego pulsującego członka w ciasny, nawilżony otwór.

Kiedy wsunął się do końca, Takao krzyknął, zaciskając palce na ramionach pochylonego

nad Shintarou. Objął go za szyję i wpatrzył się w jego oczy, nawet jeśli nie widział ich zbyt dobrze przez łzy.

Midorima nie odrywał od niego wzroku, poruszając się szybko i mocno. W tej chwili nie

bardzo potrafił się kontrolować i zadbać o komfort swojego partnera – chciał po prostu poczuć tę niesamowitą przyjemność bycia w nim – w mężczyźnie, którego kochał nad życie.

-         Szybciej...błagam...- jęknął Takao.

-         Szybciej, znaczy mocniej...Takao, ja...ledwie się kontroluję...

-         Zostaw to!- krzyknął cicho.- Proszę...zapomnij...po prostu to zrób!

Midorima zagryzł wargi do krwi. Przysunął twarz do twarzy Takao i, pocałowawszy go

wyjątkowo czule, puścił wodze kontroli.

Oboje doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że seks między nimi jeszcze nigdy nie był

tak namiętny i intensywny. Przyjemność, którą czuli, mieszała się z bólem w sercu po burzliwej rozłące i hamowaną miłością. Znajdowali się w zupełnie innym świecie, nierzeczywistym, w którym znaczenie miało tylko to potężne uczucie, które ich łączyło.

Shintarou miał wrażenie, że lada moment oszaleje. Łóżko skrzypiało pod nimi i trzęsło się

nieznacznie, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Liczyła się tylko bliskość Kazunariego, który, zalany łzami, obejmował go mocno.

Doszli w tym samym momencie, ale żaden z nich ani myślał przestać. Midorima usiadł na

łóżku, pociągając za sobą Takao. Usiadł na jego udach i sam włożył w siebie jego penisa, który wysunął się postrzeżenie. Choć nie zdążył jeszcze stwardnieć, żaden z nich się tym nie przejmował.

Kazunari otarł pospiesznie łzy i pocałował swojego chłopaka, przytulając się do niego

całym ciałem. Zaczął szybko unosić się i opadać. Znów zamknął oczy, skupiając się na dłoniach Midorimy, które przesuwały się po jego plecach i pośladkach, jakby niezdecydowane, gdzie spocząć. W końcu jedną ręką objął go w talii, drugą zaś zaczął pieścić jego członka. Midorima uniósł głowę, chcąc pocałować chłopaka, jednak ten przytulił go, kryjąc się ponad jego ramieniem.

Shintarou pocałował jego ramię, a potem ugryzł je delikatnie. Takao nie pozostał mu

winny i ukąsił go lekko w szyję. Dobrze wiedział, że to jego słaby punkt, dlatego uśmiechnął się radośnie, kiedy ciało zielonowłosego przeszedł dreszcz.

Tym razem to Kazunari doszedł pierwszy, spuszczając się na dłoń ukochanego. Midorima

odsunął go od siebie lekko i położył się, by móc w niego wpatrywać. Takao nie przepadał za tą pozycją. Czuł się, jakby został wystawiony nago przed publicznością – nawet, jeśli widział go jedynie jego ukochany.

Ale przecież to była wyjątkowa noc. Nie mógł teraz zacząć marudzić.

Opierając dłonie o muskularną klatkę piersiową Shintarou, zaczął coraz szybciej go

ujeżdżać. Midorima gładził jego uda i talię, przygryzając mocno wargi i czując, że za chwilę dojdzie po raz drugi.

Spuścił się obficie we wnętrze Takao. Chłopak zadrżał, zaciskając ścianki odbytu. Powoli

podniósł się i opadł bez sił na łóżko. Nawet, kiedy leżał, czuł, że jego uda drżą silnie. Midorima przysunął go do siebie i objął ramieniem, całując.

-         Shin-chan...- wyszeptał Takao.

-         Boli?

-         T-tak...

-         Przepraszam.

-         Nie, ja...ja sam tego chciałem. Jest dobrze....nie długo przejdzie.

-         Przestań płakać...nie lubię, kiedy płaczesz.

-         Dobrze...

Midorima opadł bez sił i wtulił się w swojego chłopaka. Takao westchnął cichutko,

uspokojony i szczęśliwy. Jednak była jeszcze jedna sprawa do przedyskutowania...

-         Shin-chan...- zaczął.

-         Mmm?

-         Teraz?- szepnął, całując go w skroń.

-         Chodzi o...Hikari...

-         Oh...- Midorima jakby się ocknął.- Cóż...postaram się porozmawiać z rodzicami, ale znasz mojego ojca...jest nieugięty. A nie mogę powiedzieć Hikari, że jesteśmy ze sobą...

-         Wiem...- mruknął Takao.- Ale...mimo to, spróbuj chociaż. Może powiedz, że masz dziewczynę, i że bardzo ją kochasz?

-         Musiałbym ją przedstawić...

-         Nie masz innej przyjaciółki, którą mógłbyś im przedstawić?

Midorima pokręcił przecząco głową.

-         A Momoi?

-         ...wiedzą, że jej nie lubię.

Takao zachichotał cicho i pogładził go po ramieniu.

-         No to przebiorę się za dziewczynę.

-         Bakao – mruknął z uśmiechem Midorima i pocałował go delikatnie.- Jutro się wszystkim zajmę. Teraz chcę tylko...spać tu, z tobą.

-         Mhm.

-         A właśnie – westchnął nagle.- Skoro już jesteśmy przy takich rozmowach...to co z Yuuki?

-         Jaką Yuuki?

-         Odprowadziła cię...- burknął Midorima.- Wyglądało na to, że zdecydowaliście się zabawić.

-         Oh...- Takao spłonął rumieńcem.- Kiedy usłyszałem o twoim ślubie, byłem w szoku...dlatego wyszliśmy.

-         Rozumiem.

-         Aczkolwiek...

-         Hm?- Midorima uniósł się lekko, obserwując go bacznie. Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Miał świadomość, że to głównie on „napsocił”, ale jeśli by się okazało, że Takao posunął się do TEGO z tamtą kobietą, chyba oszaleje...

-         Do niczego nie doszło...prócz całowania.

-         Cało...- Midorima westchnął ciężko. Był zazdrosny. I to cholernie. Miał ochotę wyjść, znaleźć Yuuki i utopić w zatoce tokijskiej. NIKT prócz niego nie miał prawa całować jego chłopaka.

-         Nic poza tym – mruknął Takao.- Ty też pocałowałeś Hikari! Znaczy...ona ciebie...i to w dodatku na moich oczach!

Teraz to Midorima spłonął rumieńcem.

-         Cóż...jeśli o tym mowa...

-         Eh?!- Takao spojrzał na niego, obawiając się najgorszego.

-         My też się całowaliśmy...więc w sumie...chyba jesteśmy kwita.

-         Całowaliście...? TYLKO całowaliście...prawda?

-         Oczywiście.- Midorima spojrzał na niego z miłością.- Przecież nie posunąłbym się aż tak daleko! Znaczy...nie, jeśli najpierw bym z tobą nie porozmawiał.

-         Zamierzałeś ze mną porozmawiać...?

-         Nie chciałem zrywać, czy coś...- westchnął Shintarou, na powrót się kładąc.- Ale trochę się wystraszyłem tej nagłej propozycji małżeństwa. Bałem się powiedzieć ci o tym, chociaż wiedziałem, że w końcu będę musiał...

-         Chyba nie zamierzałeś czekać, aż będzie po fakcie?- mruknął nadąsany Takao.

-         Cóż...nawet o tym nie myślałem.

-         Uh...trzeba to będzie wyjaśnić. W ostateczności, porwę cię i wywiozę do San Francisco, a tam weźmiemy ślub. Wtedy już nie będziesz mógł poślubić kogoś tak łatwo. A ja nigdy nie zgodzę się na rozwód, więc musieli by się BARDZO starać, by nas rozdzielić...

-         To ja tu powinienem cię porywać – mruknął Shintarou, znów całując go delikatnie.- Nie jesteś zmęczony?

-         Trochę bolą mnie nogi, to wszystko. A co, chcesz drugą rundę?- wrócił mu humor i uśmiechnął się zadziornie.

-         Ja...- Midorima spłonął rumieńcem.- Cóż....może najpierw trochę się zdrzemnę?

-         Hahaha! I pomyśleć, że to ty w liceum miałeś lepszą kondycję ode mnie.- Takao cmoknął go w podbródek.- Trzeba będzie nad tym popracować!

-         T-taa... z pewnością – westchnął Shintarou, zamykając oczy.

W końcu mógł spokojnie zasnąć.

 

 

***

 

-         Tak, tak, zgadza się~- zawołała wesoło Hikari.- WSZYSTKO! WSZYSTKO, powtarzam, było zaplanowane!

-         Ale...jak to, nanodayo?- Midorima poprawił okulary.

-         Głupi jesteś – westchnęła Hikari.- Dobrze wiem, że jesteście parą!- krzyknęła, wskazując ich palcem, a oni drgnęli nerwowo, rozglądając się szybko po kawiarni, w której siedzieli. Na szczęście nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi.

-         Nie tak głośno, Hikari! I mów jaśniej, proszę! Skoro wiesz, że jesteśmy ze sobą, to dlaczego to zrobiłaś?- Midorima był naprawdę zdenerwowany.

-         No jak to?- Hikari spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.- Cały czas gadałeś mi tylko o Takao! Takao to, Takao tamto, siamto i owamto! A potem nagle umilkłeś i tylko powiedziałeś, że się ostro pokłóciliście i przez jakiś czas nie będziecie ze sobą rozmawiać! No to ja już wiedziałam!- Hikari, z poważną miną, trzasnęła otwartą dłonią w stolik, a chłopcy znowu drgnęli. Yuuki, która, z przyjaznym, uroczym uśmiechem na twarzy, jakby przewidziała jej gest, spokojnie zabrała z niego filiżankę ze swoją herbatą i teraz upiła jej łyczek. - Wiedziałam, że zerwaliście! Postanowiłam więc to naprawić i zadzwoniłam do Miyajiego z prośbą, żeby namówił was na grupową randkę! No wiecie, żeby nie było powiązania ze mną, bo to mogłoby się wtedy wydać! A potem poprosiłam ojca, żeby dla żartu zadzwonił do rodziców Shin-chana i powiedział, że chce nas zeswatać! Uknułam ten plan razem z Yuuki, która zaproponowała, że, żeby wzbudzić trochę zazdrości w Midorimie, spróbuje udawać, że uwodzi Takao. No cóż, to akurat się nie udało, bo Shin-chan w ogóle się na niego nie patrzył!- Hikari zgromiła go wzrokiem.- Ale na całe szczęście, kiedy powiedziałam o małżeństwie, Kazu-chanowi zrobiło się niedobrze, a Yuuki wykorzystała okazję i odprowadziła go do domu! No wtedy dopiero Shin-chanowi się humor zepsuł! Hahaha!

-         Uhm!- Yuuki uśmiechnęła się promiennie.- Widziałam to jego mordercze spojrzenie, które mi posłał!

-         O tak, tak! Lepsze niż to, które zwykle posyłał przeciwnikom w meczach, w liceum!- zachichotała Hikari.- To było świetne! Mogliby z tego zrobić anime, serio!

-         A co, przepraszam, gdyby Takao się z nią przespał?!- warknął Midorima.

-         Nie zrobiłbym tego!- powiedział szybko Kazunari.

-         Oj nie, nie.- Yuuki poważnie pokręciła głową, unosząc dłoń na znak „stopu”.- Do tego już bym nie dopuściła! Mój chłopak by mnie zabił!

-         M-masz chłopaka?!- wykrzyknął Takao.

-         Tak.- Yuuki znów uśmiechnęła się uroczo, promieniując kwiatkami.- Wszyscy przy tym stoliku jesteśmy zajęci!

Midorima i Takao spojrzeli po sobie, a potem na Hikari, która również uśmiechnęła się

słodko. Chłopcy mieli wrażenie, że przed nimi siedzą dwa słoneczka, nad którymi wirują kolorowe kwiatki.

-         Oh, o wilku mowa!- powiedziała Hikari, wstając.- Shin-chan, Kazu-chan, to jest mój chłopak: Tsukki!

-         Tsukishima – poprawił ją dobitnie wysoki chłopak, wzrostem prawie dorównujący Midorimie, który podszedł do Hikari i stanął obok niej.

-         Tsukki właśnie wrócił zza granicy – wyjaśniła dziewczyna.- Studiował w Ameryce, ale teraz w końcu do mnie wrócił!

-         To oni?- zapytał, patrząc z góry na Midorimę i Takao.- Te dwa geje?

Midorima i Takao drgnęli po raz kolejny, tym razem nieco przestraszeni pod naporem

tego ciężkiego, drwiącego spojrzenia.

-         Mhm!- zawołała radośnie Hikari.

-         Oh, Keeen-chaaan~!- zawołała z kolei Yuuki, machając gdzieś ponad ramieniem Takao.

Chłopcy odwrócili się i znowuż drgnęli, a Takao do tego jęknął cicho. Ku nim szedł

blondwłosy chłopak ubrany w czarne spodnie, białą koszulkę i czerwoną kurtką. Wyraz jego twarzy był ponury, a wokół niego unosiła się bardzo, ale to BARDZO groźna aura.

-         Coś czuję, że to mój przyszły morderca – szepnął Takao.

Midorima przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Chciał powiedzieć Kazunariemu, że obroni go za cenę swojego życia, ale...

Jakoś nie potrafił.

 

 

 


End file.
